


Brother from Another Mother

by Cookiez_18



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Another day for spring troupe, Gen, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Pre Act 2, Spring Troupe as Family (A3!), Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiez_18/pseuds/Cookiez_18
Summary: This is a backstage story when Spring Troupe is finally a real group. It is a snippet of their daily lives after practice.
Kudos: 14





	Brother from Another Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a retelling of the backstage story "Brother from Another Mother" from the game. It's under Sakuya's backstage stories and I just thought why not write and add details to it. Also, this is before Chikage joined so Pre Act 2 and maybe before all the other troupes were formed.

Izumi sees the dark sky and looks toward the wall. The clock says it’s almost time for dinner, so she decides to call it a day. Clapping her hands to grab their attention, she calls out, “All right! That does it for practice. Good job today, guys!”

Inside the room, there are multiple good jobs from the Spring Troupe as they sighed in relief.

“Good work, everyone!” Tsuzuru makes his way towards the end of the room to grab his water bottle.

An inhumane noise was heard. “Ah, we are finally done! I’m beat.” Citron sprawled out on the floor of the practice room.

Sakuya followed suit, gripping his stomach, “I’m famished…” 

Already, Masumi is seen dosing off next to Sakuya.

Looking at the three sprawled out, Itaru called out, “You’re all crumpled onto the floor. Are you guys seriously that hungry?” Itaru thinks more about it and chuckles a bit. “But I guess I get it.” 

Izumi walks up to them and gives each member a bottle of water, “Well, you guys worked your butts off during today’s practice, after all.” 

A voice is heard behind the group. “You guys talking about dinner? We’re not having curry again today, are we?” They looked towards Tsuzuru when he asked. At the idea of eating curry again, the members, except Masumi, inwardly groaned and hoped it’s not the case. 

Izumi grinned mischievously, “Hehe. Just you wait. I think you’ll all be surprised by what I’ve got planned for tonight!” 

They all blinked owlishly at the news. 

Citron sat up from the floor, his eyes widen at the thought of eating something other than curry. “A surprise?” 

Sakuya also sat on his knees as he cheerfully exclaims, “Oh, I wonder what it’ll be!”

“Watch it just be a curry casserole or non-Japanese curry.” Itaru mused out loud, not getting his hopes up like the other two as he fixes up his sleeves. 

Zipping up his jacket, Masumi stares straight at Izumi, “I don’t care what it is as long as you’re the one who made it.” 

Tsuzuru patted Masumi in the back and weakly sighed at Masumi’s words. “You’ve really got a one-track mind there....” 

“Alright everyone, it’s almost time for dinner so rest up before you head to the dining hall.” The director ushered everyone out of the practice room before making her way to the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuru was sitting on the couch as he notices Citron coming down the hall.

“It’s almost time for our surprise dinner!” Citron, now fully dressed in his casual wear, smiled at the thought of today’s dinner. Taking a break from the tv, Tsuzuru goes up to prepare the table, “Yeah. Whatever it is, it smells great.” 

Coming down the hall with Itaru, Sakuya sniffs for a bit. “Wait, I recognize this smell…” It didn’t take long for Sakuya to register the scent of his favorite food. 

_Is it because I mentioned it one time to the director?_

Thinking back, Sakuya had asked Izumi about her favorite food as a way to get to know her better. Also, he did mention that he was craving to eat spaghetti napolitan since it has been a while. He didn’t think of it at the time but it warmed his heart to know that the director cares for him. Slowly anticipating tonight’s dinner, he quickly paces towards the table.

Sakuya can see the director bringing out a pot of what looked to be a red pasta dish. “Tonight we’re having something Sakuya requested a while ago! Surprise! I tried my hand at spaghetti napolitan!” 

“I knew it!” 

Sakuya’s face brightens and he claps as looks at the meal in front of him. He turns towards the director with a smiling face and bowed his head slightly, “Thank you so much, director!” 

“You’re very welcome.” She places it in the middle of the table before removing her apron. 

Itaru comes up from behind and rubs Sakuya’s head, “Huh, You a big fan of spaghetti napolitan, Sakuya?” 

“Yes! It’s my favorite!” He nods then turns back to the table. “This is so awesome. Can we eat now?” Sakuya is already sitting down and fidgets restlessly as he eagerly waited. He resembles a puppy who eagerly waits for permission to eat.

“Of course. Dig in!” The director gestured to the food and all members began to fill their plates. 

“Thanks for making this!” Sakuya could not stop his appreciation as he cheered before digging in. “Mm! This is great!” 

Citron takes a bite of the pasta, “Ohh! It really does taste good!” 

With compliments coming in, Izumi finally digs in with relief. “Really? I’m so relieved it came out to your liking.” 

Almost done with his plate, Masumi also chimes in with his compliments. “Your cooking is spectacular, no matter what you make. I want you to cook for me for the rest of my life.” He stares at Izumi, hoping that she understands his feelings more before grabbing a second serving. 

Amused, Itaru calmly keeps on eating. “And there we go. The good ol’ traditional Japanese proposal.” 

The atmosphere at the table is great and while everyone around the table is talking, only one person is silently chowing down his meal.

Tsuzuru notices our silent eater and points it out to the group, “Meanwhile, Sakuya’s focused on stuffing his face, I see.”

_The way his cheeks are puffing out right now reminds me of a hamster. It’s kinda adorable._

Everyone is way too caught up in watching Sakuya’s puffy cheeks that they fail to prevent him from making messes.

Both Tsuzuru and the Director notices too late.

“Oh, Sakuya, you’ve got ketchup--” 

As she speaks, there are small red dots stained onto his usual gray Spring hoodie. 

“...Splattered all over your clothes.” Tsuzuru hands him some napkins.

Wiping his mouth and hurriedly dabbing the sauce off, Sakuya explains himself. “Oops. Thanks for wiping it off for me. I was so absorbed in the bliss that is spaghetti napolitan, I didn’t even notice. It’s been so long since I last had it!” Chuckles are heard around the table as they all continued to eat. Citron is enjoying his second serving before speaking. “I am glad to see our director learning how to cook more than just mere curry!” 

“Well, excuse me for devoting my life to ‘mere’ curry!” The director grumbles before noticing Sakuya eating a bit messily again and points to her cheek.

“Oh, Sakuya, you need to wipe your mouth. You’ve got ketchup on it.” 

“Huh? Where?” Seeing her point to her cheek, Sakuya grabs a napkin and rubs it at the wrong side. 

“On the right. A bit higher. Um, not there. More there…” Almost tempted to wipe it off for Sakuya, she went for it when a hand already goes for the napkin. 

“Just let me do it.” Tsuzuru smiles good-naturedly at Sakuya as he gently wipes off the sauce. “Whoa!” Sakuya blushed at the attention and sheepishly thanks Tsuzuru.

“Sorry you had to do that again, Tsuzuru…” Sakuya said, as he consciously grips the fork and began to savor his food slowly this time.

Not minding Sakuya’s actions, Tsuzuru pats his head before laughing a bit, “Heh. You remind me of my little brothers.” To Tsuzuru, taking care of Sakuya is similar to taking care of his younger siblings.

“You guys really do seem like brothers.” Itaru points out, plate finished as he watches the scene.

“Yeah. Brothers who are the best of friends.” Izumi smiles at the two. While the table is in a great mood, one person is planning something discretely.

Previously, Sakuya has made some mess around his mouth and Masumi quickly notices the director’s attention on Sakuya. He also sees how she almost reaches for the napkin. Thankfully Tsuzuru stepped in before she could wipe Sakuya clean. Wanting to experience that interaction from the director, Masumi began to eat messily before getting her attention.

“Hey, director, I need help too.” He points at the red sauce near his mouth, eagerly waiting for the director to wipe it off for him.

The director huffs and hands him the napkin, smiling wryly. “Nice try, but I’m not falling for it! You got ketchup on you on purpose, didn’t you? You can just wipe it off yourself.” Dejected, Masumi reluctantly wipes his mouth and continues to eat grumpily.

Sitting next to him, Citron gave him a couple of pats. “Sweat it out, Masumi.” Clearly, this doesn’t cheer him up.

“It’s ‘don’t sweat it’...” Tsuzuru corrected Citron once again, wondering where he learns these things.


End file.
